


Attempt

by TurnipFizzle



Series: Kinks [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Tickling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnipFizzle/pseuds/TurnipFizzle
Summary: Oikawa tries to tickle Iwaizumi's feet.





	Attempt

“Iwa-chan, you’ve always had such nice feet.”

“What the fuck? What the hell are you going on about?” Iwaizumi had just pulled off his socks in preparation for bed when Oikawa started spouting his usual bullshit.

“Your feet, they’re just really nice.” Oikawa kneeled down in front of Iwaizumi and lifted up one of his feet. He gently stroked the top of it from the ankle down to the toes, admiring how smooth the skin was. He angled it a bit to better access underneath and, using his thumbs, began to massage the ball of Iwaizumi’s foot, noting how Iwaizumi didn’t flinch away at the contact.

_Is he not ticklish?_ Oikawa thought. He traced his fingers down to the heel and back up again. Iwaizumi didn’t so much as twitch. Instead, he just peered down at Oikawa, amused.

The knit of Oikawa’s eyebrows must have given him away, because Iwaizumi stated, “I’m not ticklish.”

“That sounds like a challenge, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smirked.

Using the lightest touch he could manage, he drummed his fingertips along the outside edge of Iwaizumi’s foot. When that didn’t get a reaction, he tried slowly dragging his fingernails along the arch and in circles on the heel. Still nothing. As a last ditch effort, he grabbed Iwaizumi by the ankle, lifted up his foot, and swiftly licked a strip from the heel all the way up to the toes. With a very unflattering shriek, Iwaizumi kicked Oikawa square in the face.

“What the hell, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined as he clutched his nose. “You said you weren’t ticklish!”

“You caught me off guard! Who licks someone else’s foot?”

“You didn’t have to kick me!” Oikawa pouted.

Iwaizumi guiltily replied, “You’re right, I’m sorry. Here, you’re bleeding. Let me help.”

As Oikawa was led into the bathroom to be tended to, he teased, “I liked your shriek, Iwa-chan,” and was promptly smacked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
